space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 73
If you can't charm them, fight them. We picked up the action in a Milanese park surrounded by enemy forces. We were hoping that they hadn't noticed us but we were concerned about their engineers with detection gear and mages who could see through our tech disguises. Since apparently the robo-converting disguise-bus cannot robo-convert in Combat Time we need to come up with an option other than 'Just fly away'. Eva had the idea to launch a spare Nazis drone she had on (in?) her person to see if it would distract or persuade them to leave. Unfortunately, our efforts were in vain despite her and Katya teaming up for a natural 20 Intimidate that sent most of the peons running for their lives. We also tried to insert ourselves into their command chain via their radio communications but their techs were too savvy for us so it had little effect. Roq attempted to jam their comms in a valiant but ultimately disappointing result that ended up tipping them to our presence. It's worth noting that even with this additional data point the engineers were not able to penetrate the Tsyplenok's disguise. It took some back/forth and even with Katya's Inspire they ultimately broke through to call for backup. We resigned ourselves to a fight and decided to jump out en masse and take them out quickly so we could then fly away before the reinforcements arrived. That was the plan anyway... We had some early success against the lower-level minions but soon got bogged down on their mid-range dudes. They had a mix of Engineers, mages, and specialists. The engineers were recording everything which was annoying since we didn't want to be exposed too much. In order to keep them from learning too much about our vehicle and other tech we decided to focus fire on them and take them out of the picture before we started the transforming vehicle show. Turns out they are fairly resilient RF builds, so Eva used Scarlet and her Red Dragon sniper rifle, to drop some EMP on their monitoring equipment. A few quick shots later and half their coms were down. They didn't like that and they blasted Eva an Scarlet with goo. They also spurted out goo nanites which added 3SF to every action. By the end of the night everyone but Eva was covered in goo (at least once if not more). The mages were nullifying spells which was equally annoying. Roq laid down a burst of corrosive Rockets that softened up a bunch of Foes, then jumped out to engage in Hand to Hand. She was soon completely surrounded by foes (achievement earned) but used her super Defend to avoid harm, (didn't need to use her Acro-Defend, even with a bailed Gymnastics). With Scarlet gooed down, Eva took advantage of the enemy cluster with her IFF prototype OP AOE action, and between the two of them, began to whittle their numbers down. Meanwhile, Mei Lynn was attacked by a scary mage-hunting-super-defender-MA creature, who stated that he could "smell" her magic. After getting beaten up a bit, she called out for help so Katya jumped in but all she ended up doing was distracting it for a little while so that Mei Lynn could catch her breath. In exchange, Katya got owned by its 4th-tier badassness. Twice it defended with a 64 defend (once against a simultaneous 60 STR). In one particuarly nasty attack it sucker punched Katya, who had left her rear dangerously exposed 'for ratings', with an amazing 67 STR. This pegged its' Sucker Punch at lvl 12 and firmly cemented its status as 'outclassing us in every possible way'. As if that wasn't enough, with that same attack it knocked her prone, auto mounted, and restrained her. Kat definitely prefers to be on top but all she could do in return was blind the beast with some of her fresh blood spurts. We left things off there. Rewards 1 Combat Katya 3 Random and 1 Benny Roq 1 Benny Eva 1 Benny Category:Soviet